


Feeling of Ease

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rebirth/Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Summary: In which an unexpected guest shows up to Maeglin’s forge.OrLady Elenwë comes to settle things with Maeglin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to write something for these two. Elenwë is actually one of my favorite characters, and I love her so very much. 
> 
> Also, if you wanna know my tumblr, it's [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)  
> !

Maeglin had just begun cooling his forges when he heard a knock on his shop door.

It was a soft knock, a tap almost, and the blacksmith had assumed it was his mother. After all, it was near the time of week she’d come to visit. With her she’d bring some ladies from her court, her grandmother (and her grandmother’s best friend) or on calmer days, Eöl would follow. But normally, she was alone as she cherished privacy with her son. And for many hours she’s speak non-stop about the nonsense of her family and those she thought ill of. Aredhel was one to gossip, and no one was safe from her tongue, not even those in her family (not even Maeglin himself).

So Maeglin placed the buckets of water down and made way to the door. He prepared his ears and mind for the load Aredhel would bestow upon as his hand encircled the iron handle.

“Forgive me.” He spoke as the knocking persisted. “I was busy mother, but—”

He paused when he opened the door, for he faced not Aredhel, but another whom stood nearly as tall as his mother. Though, height was near the only thing they had in common, for this elf bore the long, golden hair of the Vanyar, and the face of beauty practically crafted by the Valar themselves. Her eyes, though soft were also stern as she stared right into the dark, tired eyes of Maeglin.

For a few seconds, his face pale and his heart began to skip several beats as he feared the worst. From her figure to her fea, Maeglin believed this to be Idril.

 _I thought she was…she was lost at sea. How could…I don’t…_ No! She could not be back! The Valar swore she would not return to Valinor, swore she and her husband had perished, so _why_ was she here? Was this some cruel curse, so she alone could bring more torment to Maeglin here in Valinor, than she ever had in Gondolin. And how could she possibly know where he lived?

“Good day, Maeglin.” She had finally spoken, taking the blacksmith back slightly. Though this looked like Idril, she did not sound like her. Her voice was deeper, and older and filled with more experience.

“Good day,” Maeglin responded. “Though you have caught me at a time when my shop has closed…I…you must come back another day—”

“I am not who you think I am.” She spoke boldly, as he made way to shut the door in her face. She had put her foot through the threshold, preventing any such thing, much to the younger elves displeasure.

“Then who are you.” He spoke. “If you are not Idril, who are you?”

The elf chuckled. “I am her mother. Lady Elenwë”

 _If that is not worse, I have no idea what is…_ Maeglin had to blink a few times to bring himself back into reality. Quickly he shook his head.

“I am sorry, I have nothing to say or no way to explain anything to you—”

“I am not angry at you Maeglin! On the contrary, I am excited to meet you—I’ve always wanted to meet you since I heard about you.”

Things went silent for a while, and Maeglin only stared down at her until she spoke again. “May I…May I come in? I will not bite, I swear.”

He didn’t see the courtesy in denying her entrance to his home, and without thinking about it stepped aside. Elenwë then entered the dusty shack, and made herself comfortable on a chair near the main forge.

Maeglin frowned slightly after shutting the door and coming to join her, and carefully he leaned against the forge across her.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Hmm…Nothing right now, but I may ask for something later.” She responded, making herself comfortable before she spoke yet again. “Maeglin; I apologize for not altering you in advance of my arrival. I…I had trouble finding you. Aredhel would not tell me your location, for she and I are not close anymore.”

Maeglin frowned, knowing exactly why. “Forgive me if the loss in your friendship is my fault but please do not be angry at my mother for my actions—“

“It’s quite the other way around Maeglin—your mother is angry at me, for the actions and ill behavior of my daughter toward you. And that is what I have come for, to apologize for that.”

A dry lump formed in Maeglin’s throat as he attempted to find the right words to say but nothing came out. He shook his head finally, jerking his mind enough to muster a “I don’t understand…”.

“I know you did not “lust” after my daughter. Everyone who knows you here, and who knew you in Gondolin clearly understood you had no interest in women and I….I got accounts from people who knew you in Gondolin, Turgon himself…and even those who knew my daughter. Those who were close to her.”

Maeglin silently beckoned her to continue, not seeing how he could interject for she was telling the truth, and nothing but the truth. He had not once lusted after her, nor ever spoke of love or affection toward her. Yes, he told her she was beautiful, but simply out of kindness. It pained him to remember the shock when he heard the lies she spread of him.

“They told me that you complimented her once, and she told you to stay away from her after. They told me there was no ill intent in your eyes, only sadness. Yet after you left her, she devised lies, and rumors…the darkness in your heart, the lust…all of it.”

“It’s true…I didn’t love her. I never did; not like that…well…I tried to love her. As a sister, just as mother told me but…I ended up feeling nothing but disdain for her. I have no idea what I did for her to hate me so. I had gone through so much, and the moment I saw her, I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. I wasn’t going to be alone anymore…I’d have a friend. But after all she did I…I…I’m sorry if my ill opinions of Idril upset you—”

“No they do not. And I am sorry that you were fooled by her kind appearance. She is beautiful on the outside but vile on the inside…” Elenwë sighed and stood. “I will take that drink now…where is your cupboard.”

Maeglin sprung to action when he realized Elenwë was going to serve herself. She chuckled at the speed in which he moved to help her, pouring her a glass, and serving her instantly.

“Idril and I never got along Maeglin. So this means, even if I did not find information from those around you and Idril to clear your name, I would have believed you instantly.” 

She spoke as the two now headed in to Maeglin’s sitting room, where she took a seat in a chair opposite Maeglin.

“I don’t understand…”

“Idril has always been ill mannered and a liar. Her father treasured her above all and never reprimanded her actions. Henceforth, she acted as she pleased no matter who she affected. Do you think you are her only victim Maeglin?”

This revelation was so unbelievably uncomfortable to Maeglin, that he wished not to ponder on the subject.

“Idril is not truly at fault, for during the destruction of Gondolin I did go after she and her son…I…that can not be concealed. There is no excuse—”

“Were you not captured, by Morgoth himself?” Elenwë spoke, taking another sip of her wine. “And were you not tortured endlessly by the Dark Lord. You must not be unfair to yourself. Many know that those who are tortured by Morgoth lose their minds—”

“Lord Maedhros was tortured and did not break, years later so was Lord Celebrimbor. They were not weak—”

“Those two are heirs, of the House of Fëanor; the greatest of the houses. They were by far older than you, and more experienced. Filled with wisdom and fire that only Fëanor could bestow upon them, it is no wonder they did not break.” She frowned. “It is not wise to compare torture, nor is it fair to undermine yourself for failing to Morgoth’s hand. And those who pitch you against Maedhros and Celebrimbor in hopes of demeaning you as weak for breaking are foolish beings.”

Maeglin did not know what to say. All he could do was stare, feeling his heart beat faster with every second. He had trouble believing that this was actually happening; that the mother of Idril was here, taking his side. This _had_ to be a dream; this could not be real.

“I want you to know that…I do not hold anything against you and never did. My only qualms are with Idril. She failed you as a cousin, and failed the poor people of Gondolin when she refused to tell them of her escape route. If there is anyone more deserving of their cruel fate, it is Idril. I cannot say I wept when she did not appear on the shore, when I found out she died at sea. She and I may have been connected by blood, but I fail to accept that I have spawned such a despicable child.” Elenwë crossed her arms. “Turgon and I have another child, no doubt she looks like me. I am happy to give all my love to her, to no longer have an obligation toward my ill daughter. I hope for you to see her one day. Perhaps she will treat you better than Idril did.”

Elenwë looked for the bottle of wine and Maeglin, taking that as a cue, got it for her.

“I must say…I am shocked. I still feel guilt for what happened every day, and I am sorry; though some tell me not to be.”

“Do not be Maeglin…I am sorry you had to come across Idril. I feared she’d manipulate her father and his people, which is why I originally crossed the ice…” She frowned as Maeglin took her glass and filled it.

“Thank you, Lady Elenwë…your visit means so much to me...your words…” He responded, now sitting across from her once again. “But I must ask, do you miss your daughter or long to see she or her family at all?”

“I do not miss her. As for her son, he is in the sky so I do not speak to him. Her daughter in law is very much like her; excellent at abandoning a kingdom who needs her. In addition, she even abandoned her sons….for a jewel. I feel the same way for her as I do Idril—”

“Elrond! He comes sometimes, he and I are close!”

“I thought so, you mustn’t tell him this, but he gave me your location.”

Maeglin pondered for a while, but understood. He smiled. “I am glad he told you…Thank you so much…I have feared the day I would meet you but…I am glad I did. How can I ever make this up?”

“Perhaps by telling your stubborn mother that Idril and I are two different people!” Elenwë spoke with a laugh. “She is so angry at everyone her perception is clouded.”

“I will speak to her…I promise. And I will invite you two over here…together…”

“That is good to know Maeglin and oh—you can call my ‘Aunt’, after all I am your kin.”

He smiled. “Aunt it is…”

The two spoke for some time ( a couple of hours) laughing heartedly. Elenwë joked about finding a nice Vanyar man for Maeglin to marry, and he replied with nervous laughter but he truly did enjoy his aunt’s company and was so glad to finally have met her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably the best maeglin fic I’ve written in a while lol. I actually tried a little harder on this one.  
> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
